Conventionally, there has been proposed a system that captures, with a camera (a rearview camera) that captures an image of the area behind the rear portion of a vehicle, an image of a parking space and displays the relative positional relationship between the vehicle and the parking space on the basis of the captured information (e.g., see patent document 1). This system converts the image captured by the rearview camera into a bird's-eye view image, detects the moving amount of the vehicle on the basis of vehicle signals, moves the bird's-eye view image in accordance with the moving amount of the vehicle, and creates an after-movement bird's-eye view image. Additionally, the system combines the after-movement bird's-eye view image with a newly read bird's-eye view image to create a composite bird's-eye view image, converts that bird's-eye view image into a projected image, and displays the projected image on the screen of a monitor. According to this system, a driver can always know the relative positional relationship between the vehicle and the parking space, so this system facilitates operations by the driver to park the vehicle in the parking space.
Further, conventionally, there is also a parking assist system which, by capturing an image of a parking area with a camera installed on the front of a vehicle, sets a parking target position of the vehicle and performs parking assistance from a stopped position of the vehicle to the parking target position.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-11-157404